IMPOSSIBLE CHOIX
by Celine Alba
Summary: Dans un avenir plus ou moins lointain (ce n'est pas moi qui décide !), Red doit faire un choix impossible. Pas vraiment de spoiler à l'heure où je publies cette fic. Lizzington.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPOSSIBLE CHOIX**

23h39…qui pouvait bien m'appeler à cette heure si tardive ?

Mauvais exemple. Je connaissais la réponse. Réponse confirmée la seconde suivante par la voix grave de Red.

- Pardon de vous appeler si tard, Lizzie.

- Je ne dormais pas mais…je n'allais pas tarder. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je peux venir vous voir ?

- Ca peut attendre demain ?

- Non. C'est urgent et, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez m'aider.

- Red, j'ai bien entendu ? Vous me demandez mon aide ?

- Lizzie…s'il vous plait. Ce n'est pas le moment d'ironiser.

- J'y gagne quoi ?

- Des réponses.

- Combien de temps vous me laissez pour m'habiller ?

- 10 minutes.

Des réponses. Il allait me donner des réponses. J'en souriais d'avance. La seule chose qui m'inquiétait finalement c'était le prix qu'il allait falloir payer pour les avoir. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le prix fut si élevé.

Ce matin-là, j'avais vu Red au Bureau de Poste pour une affaire hélas classique aux Etats-Unis de nos jours. Une fusillade dans un restaurant de type fast-food à Phoenix, en Arizona, avait fait 11 morts, 28 blessés dont 7 graves et une jeune femme était portée disparue. Selon les témoins, deux hommes étaient entrés dans le restaurant et l'un des deux avait ouvert le feu sur les clients pendant que l'autre cherchait visiblement quelqu'un. Les tirs n'avaient cessé que lorsque celui qui cherchait avait fini par trouver et partir avec une femme âgée entre 25 et 30 ans. Une blonde, a priori. Ou châtain clair. Le tireur avait été retrouvé mort quelques heures plus tard. Ce qui nous laissait à penser que la fusillade avait été une diversion pour un kidnapping. Nos recherches se concentraient donc autour de cette jeune femme et, pour l'instant, nous n'avancions pas du tout. Les caméras du restaurant n'avaient pas filmé au bon endroit ou bien, elle, ainsi que celui qui l'avait enlevée, avaient pris soin de les éviter. On la voyait de dos seulement, ou tête baissée. Aram était dessus depuis des heures. Cooper m'avait ordonné de rentrer me coucher. Depuis que Donald était en congés, je faisais équipe avec Samar et comme elle avait tenu à rester avec Aram, Cooper n'avait pas vu la nécessité de me garder aussi. Je pensais donc me coucher tôt…mais c'était sans compter sur mon perturbateur permanent de sommeil.

On frappa à ma porte. C'était lui. Il entra dans ma chambre sans un mot, enleva son chapeau et son manteau et s'assit sur mon lit. Il avait l'air…je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Egaré.

- Red ?

- La jeune femme qui a été enlevée à Phoenix, vous avez des nouvelles, quelque chose ?

- Non. Rien. On ignore toujours qui elle est.

- Vous ne trouverez pas.

Je le regardais, cherchant une fois de plus à sonder son esprit. Il évitait mon regard, ce qui était rarissime. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond.

- Vous la connaissez ?

- Oui.

- Qui est-ce ?

- ….

- Red ?

- Jennifer.

Je restais quelques secondes totalement interdite et décidais de m'asseoir également sur le lit. Près de lui. Je lui parlais d'une voix basse et douce.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Le type qui l'a enlevée vient de me contacter.

- Par quel biais ? Comment on fait pour vous contacter ?

- Il est passé par un messager. Lizzie, ce n'est pas le plus important. Il a ma fille !

- Et vous en êtes sûr ?

- Non.

- Bon, c'est déjà ça.

- Je dois le rappeler à 1h du matin pour avoir confirmation.

- La seule preuve qu'il pourrait vous donner c'est s'il vous envoyait un cheveu ou quelque chose qui aurait l'ADN de votre fille. Et même encore…enfin, Red, vous connaissez ça par cœur. Vous savez que n'importe quel crétin sur Terre peut prétendre avoir kidnappé Jennifer sachant que vous ne l'avez pas vue depuis plus de 20 ans.

- Et s'il dit vrai ?

- C'est à prendre en compte, évidemment. Il vous a dit ce qu'il voulait ?

- Vous.

- Moi ?

- Oui. C'est vous contre ma fille.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Vous êtes sa fille.

Là, je ne comprenais plus rien. Mon père était mort ou vivant ?

- Vous affirmiez pourtant que mon père était mort.

- Je le pensais.

- Et quand Tom disait que c'était faux, vous mainteniez !

- J'avais de bonnes raisons de croire que votre père était mort.

- L'incendie ?

- Oui. On a retrouvé 2 corps dans la maison cette nuit-là.

- Qui a retrouvé les corps ?

Il se leva et, pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il se mit en colère.

- Mais on s'en fout de qui ! La question n'est pas là !

- Je veux comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Red. Je dois le comprendre pour pouvoir vous aider.

- Vous voulez toujours tout comprendre ! Cette manie vous fait commettre des imprudences et regardez où ça nous mène ! Je dois choisir entre ma fille et vous ! Et je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas le faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis livré au FBI pour deux raisons, Lizzie. La première, vous protéger et la seconde, trouver qui en savait assez sur mon passé pour s'acharner à vouloir me détruire.

- Il va falloir que vous me disiez tout, vous savez. Peut-être pas ce soir mais un jour prochain.

Il se calma un peu et reprit sa place sur le lit.

- Si ce type est bien votre père, je suis dans une impasse.

- Non, vous allez me livrer à lui.

- Jamais.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix s'il s'avère qu'il détient bien Jennifer. Vous retrouverez votre fille et moi mon père.

- N'y pensez même pas. Votre père…c'était déjà un monstre il y a 28 ans. A côté de lui, je suis aussi inoffensif qu'un moine bouddhiste. A l'époque, il était ce qu'on appelle un exécuteur. L'ennui c'est qu'il exécutait pour la CIA et, donc, par voie de conséquence, il était couvert. Il faisait souvent du zèle en s'acharnant sur ses victimes et personne ne pouvait rien contre lui. Un soir, il s'en est pris à un de mes amis. Il a torturé sa copine sous ses yeux avant de les achever tous les deux. Quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux, le spectacle était effroyable. Je n'avais jamais encore vu une telle boucherie. Mais à 25 ans, je n'avais pas encore vu beaucoup de choses non plus.

- Vous étiez dans l'armée, à l'époque, non ?

- Oui. Mais suite à cette affaire, je fus contacté par un homme qui me raconta l'histoire de votre père. Je lui demandais si on pouvait l'arrêter. Et la seule réponse qu'il me donna me convainquit de rejoindre moi-même la CIA. Pour empêcher votre père de nuire, il fallait l'abattre.

- C'est vous qui en fûtes chargé ?

- Oui.

- Et que s'est-il passé ?

- Ca s'est mal passé. Après des semaines d'approche, j'étais parvenu à gagner sa confiance et un soir, il m'invita à dîner chez lui, avec sa famille. Je n'ai rencontré que sa femme, sa petite fille était déjà couchée et endormie quand je suis arrivé. Le dîner a commencé normalement mais je sentais sa femme tendue et lui n'arrêtait pas de la rabaisser. A la fin du repas, je suis allé la voir dans la cuisine. Elle pleurait. J'ai voulu la prendre dans mes bras pour la calmer mais votre père est arrivé et il a hurlé que si j'étais venu pour coucher avec elle, je pouvais repartir. Je niais évidemment. Mais il n'écoutait pas. Il semblait fou de rage. Il a frappé votre mère et elle s'est cogné la tête contre le coin de la table. J'ai rapidement compris qu'elle état morte sur le coup. Et c'est là que j'ai décidé d'agir. Seulement, il était plus fort que moi. Il a pris des coups mais a évité les plus mortels. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux a heurté la gazinière et le plan de travail qui y était accolé. Un torchon est tombé et il a pris feu, enflammant juste après les rideaux. Votre père n'a rien fait pour éteindre le feu et quand j'ai voulu m'en occuper, il m'a frappé de plus belle. Nous avons quitté la cuisine en continuant à nous battre et, après un combat dont mes articulations se souviennent encore, je me suis relevé pour voir la maison qui brûlait. Votre père était KO pour un moment et alors que j'allais m'en aller, je me suis souvenu de vous. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser là. Avant que les escaliers ne s'enflamment aussi, je suis monté vous chercher. Vous étiez si petite et si effrayée…mais vous m'avez fait confiance et j'ai pu vous sortir de ce brasier. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'apercevoir que j'étais en train de brûler moi aussi. Dans l'urgence du moment, je n'ai pas prêté attention à la flammèche qui se consumait dans mon dos, faisant fondre mes vêtements et les collant à ma peau. C'est vous qui avez trouvé que je sentais bizarre. Et j'ai réalisé. J'ai voulu tout enlever mais c'était impossible.

- Red…

- Bref. Je vous ai confiée à Sam le lendemain quand il est venu me voir à l'hôpital. Il m'apprit aussi que deux corps avaient été retrouvés dans la maison et pour moi, il s'agissait de ceux de vos parents.

- Je savais déjà pour l'incendie.

- Et le rôle que j'y ai joué aussi ?

- En partie seulement. Je savais que vous étiez là mais pas les détails.

- Quiconque a vu mon dos un jour se pose naturellement des questions. Ce n'est pas un secret non plus.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ?

- Parce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est à cause de moi que tout ceci est arrivé. Votre cicatrice, c'est moi.

- Arrêtez de dire des bêtises ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et vous avez essayé d'aider ma mère. Ce que je me demande c'est qui était dans la maison à la place de mon père s'il est vraiment en vie.

- Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir. Il va être une heure.

Il avait pris le téléphone de Dembe et composa un numéro. J'ai vu son visage se crisper. Aussi ai-je fait la seule chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire : j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne. Il m'a regardée et a mis le haut-parleur pendant que l'autre décrochait.

- Alors, Ray, tu es avec ma Liz ?

- Oui.

- Liz, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, je suis là.

- J'imagine que Ray t'a raconté des tas d'horreurs sur moi, pas vrai ?

- Venez-en aux faits, s'il vous plait.

- Avant, tu m'appelais Papa.

- J'ai grandi.

- Ray, ta fille est superbe aussi. Je crains de lui faire un peu peur pour l'instant mais si ma fille n'a pas peur de tes cicatrices quand vous couchez ensemble, j'imagine que la tienne ne craindra pas longtemps les miennes non plus.

- Ne la touche pas !

- Tu touches bien la mienne !

- Non.

- J'ai vu des photos de vous deux, Ray. Si vous ne couchez pas ensemble, c'est sacrément bien imité. Mais peu importe. Vous décidez quoi tous les deux ?

- Comment es-tu sorti de la maison le soir de l'incendie ?

- Tu veux vraiment ressasser le passé ?

- Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour ta fille. Elle a le droit de connaître ta version, non ?

- Par la porte. J'ignorais où tu étais quand j'ai repris conscience. Je suis monté dans la chambre de Liz mais elle n'y était plus. Alors je suis parti. En chemin, j'ai trouvé un gars qui promenait son chien. Il avait à peu près la même corpulence que moi et le même âge. J'ai rapidement saisi l'opportunité de disparaître, tu penses bien. J'ai laissé le chien en vie au cas où ça vous intéresserait.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Il y a 28 ans, tu m'as volé ma fille. Aujourd'hui, j'ai volé la tienne. Tu ne trouves pas ça amusant après tout ce temps ? Belle ironie du sort, non ?

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu détiens bien Jennifer ?

- C'est vrai que sachant que tu ne l'as pas vue depuis plus de 20 ans, une photo d'elle ou même sa voix ne te rappelleront rien. C'est intéressant d'ailleurs cette relation que tu as avec elle. Elle a peur de moi et me tuerait volontiers si elle le pouvait mais je crois qu'elle te déteste encore plus. Je vais t'envoyer une mèche de ses cheveux. Puisque tu es intime avec les autorités fédérales, fais faire une recherche d'ADN.

- Ca ne prouve rien. Tu aurais pu croiser ma fille ailleurs et comme tu es un grand malade, tu aurais pu…

- Je te coupe, Ray. J'ai passé ces 28 dernières années à rechercher un moyen de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Puis, au hasard de mes voyages, j'ai un jour discuté avec un ami à toi qui me disait que tu t'étais rendu au FBI et que tu fricotais avec une certaine Elisabeth Keen. J'ai fait des recherches sur elle et j'ai compris rapidement qui elle était. Du coup, j'ai repris contact avec ton copain et il m'a dit le reste, sur ta famille et tout et tout. Ce fut très dur de retrouver Jennifer. J'ai cru comprendre que tu la cherchais aussi. Mais j'ai eu de la chance et j'ai toujours été plus persuasif que toi.

- Combien de personnes as-tu massacrées pour y parvenir ?

- Quand on aime, on ne compte pas, Ray. Tu le sais. Cela dit, je n'ai pas tué ton copain qui avait parlé. Lui, tu t'en es chargé tout seul comme un grand. Les autres…si on rajoute ceux d'aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas. Peut-être 80 ou 81. Ou plus. Je n'ai jamais aimé compter.

- Je ne te donnerai pas Lizzie, Jeff.

- Lizzie…comme c'est touchant. C'est elle ou ta fille, Ray. Tu as 48h. Pas une de plus. Il est 1h24. Le décompte s'achèvera dans 48h à compter de 1h30. Liz, j'espère que tu sauras le convaincre qu'il a tout intérêt à te laisser venir à moi. Après tout, je suis ton père !

- J'ai eu un père et il s'appelait Sam. Celui qui se prétend mon père aujourd'hui ne m'a laissé aucun souvenir.

- Même pas la petite chanson que je te chantais pour t'endormir le soir ?

Je me raidissais à ces mots. Le doute n'était plus permis : ce monstre était bien mon père. La main de Red serra plus fort la mienne.

- Ray, tu te souviens de cette chanson que je chantais sans cesse ?

- Je m'en souviens, Jeff. Elle me tapait encore plus sur les nerfs que toi.

- Mais tu devais remplir ta mission et m'éliminer, pas vrai ? Dis-moi, que devient ce bon vieux Alan ? Toujours aussi habile à tirer les ficèles ?

Alan…ma source. Il était évidemment dans l'histoire. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

- On fait comment pour la mèche de cheveux ? Tu me l'envoies par la poste ou quoi ?

- Je l'envoie au FBI, directement.

- Bien.

- Liz, Ray, je vous souhaite une douce nuit. J'ai une jeune femme à aller câliner moi aussi. A demain !

Il raccrocha. Je lâchais la main de Red et m'affalais littéralement sur le lit. C'était un cauchemar. Il se tenait toujours assis, les épaules voûtées et je le vis prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Je posais alors ma main sur son épaule.

- Allongez-vous près de moi.

- Lizzie…il a vraiment Jennifer, hein ?

Il se tourna vers moi, hésita un peu et me rejoignit.

- Je crois que oui, Red.

- Mon pire cauchemar se réalise.

- Il va vous la rendre.

- Dans quel état ?

- La seule solution que vous ayez c'est d'accepter l'échange.

- Hors de question.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix !

- Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution !

- Nous avons 48h pour la trouver mais si, au terme de l'échéance, nous n'avons rien, j'irai le voir. Seule.

- Non.

- Je suis une grande fille et je sais ce que je fais. Je crois aussi qu'il ne me fera rien.

- Pas physiquement, c'est certain. Mais moralement et mentalement. Lizzie, cet homme est le Diable en personne. A ses côtés, vous finirez par oublier que vous êtes humaine. Je le sais car il est en partie responsable de ce que je suis devenu. 6 semaines à travailler avec lui et parfois, je tue de sang froid, sans la moindre émotion.

- Mais vous n'en éprouvez pas de plaisir.

- Pour certains, si. Et j'ai peur qu'il vous arrive la même chose.

- A cause de ce fameux gène ?

- Oui. Depuis un an, vous avez vu comment vous avez évolué ? Et seulement à mon contact. Imaginez ce que cela va donner avec lui !

- Red, regardez-moi. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je suis plus forte que l'étude du Dr Linus Creel. Je mets ce gène à profit pour m'insuffler le courage de tirer sur quelqu'un alors que mon esprit le refuse. Cela nous a sauvés la vie plusieurs fois au cours de ces derniers mois. Je ne suis pas mon père, Red.

- J'étais comme vous il y a 28 ans.

- Vous étiez plus jeune que moi et donc plus influençable. Et nous deux, nous n'avons pas le même caractère non plus.

Il me sourit.

- C'est vrai que vous êtes une sacrée emmerdeuse quand vous vous y mettez ! Une vraie tête de mule !

- Hey ! Personne ne vous oblige à rester près de moi.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue.

Je lui ai souri à mon tour. Cette petite parenthèse humoristique nous faisait du bien. Puis il se referma de nouveau.

- Je refuse quand même de vous échanger, Lizzie. Je ne peux pas. Entre ma fille et vous, je ne peux pas choisir.

- Pourquoi ? Après tout, je ne suis rien pour vous, sinon le souvenir cuisant d'un incendie qui est en train de consumer votre vie. Il ne s'agit plus de votre chemise mais de votre enfant, Red. Moi, je ne compte pas.

Il se redressa sur le lit, en proie à une colère que je ne comprenais pas.

- Ah parce que vous croyez que je fais tout ça depuis plus d'un an avec vous seulement en souvenir du passé ? Vous croyez vraiment que vous ne comptez pas pour moi ?

- Pas au point de sacrifier Jennifer. Ce serait extrême et inquiétant aussi.

- Pourquoi inquiétant ? Personne ne vous a jamais aimée jusqu'à tout sacrifier pour vous ? Sam ne l'aurait pas fait ? Vous n'avez jamais eu un petit ami qui serait allé décrocher la Lune juste pour avoir le bonheur de vous voir ?

- Je ne comprends pas tout ça, Red. Venant de vous, cela me dépasse.

- Un jour, j'ai sauvé une petite fille des flammes et je me suis fait la promesse que même si cela prenait du temps, même si ma vie ne pouvait pas lui convenir, je ferai toujours tout pour la protéger et la chérir. C'est ce que j'ai également promis à Sam le jour de sa mort.

- En clair, vous voulez prendre la place de Sam, c'est ça ?

- Non. Je ne le pourrais pas, même si je le voulais.

- Alors quoi ? Un grand frère ? Un pygmalion ? Un chevalier servant ? Un ami ?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, avec beaucoup d'intensité. Cela lui arrivait souvent mais pas comme ce soir.

- Que voudriez-vous que je sois pour vous, Lizzie ?

La question était excellente mais je n'étais pas ravie qu'il l'ait posée. Depuis quelques jours, je me la posais aussi et je ne parvenais jamais à trouver la réponse.

- Je ne sais pas. Plus j'apprends à vous connaître et moins je sais répondre à cette question. J'aurais sans doute préféré vous détester mais cela ne fut jamais le cas. Au début, vous m'intriguiez, vous m'agaciez et, quelque part, vous me fasciniez aussi.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je vous apprécie suffisamment pour me sentir en sécurité près de vous sur un lit.

Il me sourit de nouveau.

- Est-ce à dire que vous ne pensez pas que je puisse vous voir comme une femme magnifique et désirable ?

- Vous le faites ?

- Lizzie, même un aveugle verrait que vous êtes belle et infiniment désirable. Et, je ne suis pas aveugle.

- Mais vous ne me considérez pas comme une éventuelle conquête.

Son sourire s'élargit et sa voix devint plus…sensuelle.

- Vous êtes déjà conquise. Sauf que vous ne le savez pas encore.

Je me mis à rire.

- Raymond Reddington, vous êtes impossible !

Son rire se joignit au mien.

- Avouez, Lizzie, je vous fais totalement craquer ! Là, si vous vous écoutiez, vous me sauteriez dessus pour m'enlever tous mes vêtements et me violer.

- Vous devriez vous méfier en ce cas.

- Non, je pourrais en redemander ! Jeff pense que nous couchons ensemble, de toute façon.

Nous commencions à cesser de rire. Jeff, mon père, était un bon remède à la bonne humeur.

- Je me demande bien où il a pu pêcher cette drôle d'idée.

- Il dit avoir vu des photos qui laissaient peu de doutes.

- Cela dit, il pensait aussi que vous vouliez coucher avec ma mère.

- Votre mère était belle mais moins que vous. Elle était triste et malheureuse. Il devait la battre régulièrement.

- C'est un fou.

- Pour battre une femme, il faut l'être.

- Je vous ai vu avec Naomi. Il y avait tant de tendresse dans vos gestes.

- Je l'ai fait beaucoup souffrir. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu lever la main sur elle. Elle ne m'aurait pas laissé faire, en plus !

- Je veux bien le croire. Et je sais que vous n'êtes pas ce genre d'homme. Pour vous, les femmes sont des biens précieux.

- Certaines plus que d'autres, en effet.

- Vous avez déjà tué des femmes, Red ?

Son visage se contracta. Je connaissais la réponse mais je voulais qu'il m'en parle. Comme pour l'incendie. Cette nuit, je découvrais l'homme qui se cachait derrière Red. Je faisais connaissance avec Ray.

- Oui. Pas de gaieté de cœur mais oui. Dans ces moments-là, je les vois comme des hommes. Et toutes celles dont j'ai pris la vie le méritaient.

- Je comprends.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, Lizzie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Qu'adviendra-t-il de vous si vous continuez à avancer vers mon côté sombre ? Si vous devenez peu à peu comme moi ? Tôt ou tard, vous basculerez et cette vie-la, je ne la souhaite à personne. Surtout pas à vous.

- Vous ne vous en sortez pas trop mal, je trouve.

Il se rallongea et posa sa tête sur son coude pour mieux me fixer.

- C'est une vie de solitude totale, sans ami véritable, sans conjoint, sans enfant, sans maison, sans domicile fixe non plus. C'est une vie d'errance, où l'angoisse que le prochain type à qui l'on serre la main soit celui qui nous abattra le lendemain nous rend paranoïaques. C'est une vie où l'argent ne compte même plus en tant que but mais en tant que moyen. Une vie pareille, Lizzie, c'est usant.

- Pourquoi n'arrêtez-vous pas ?

- Pour faire quoi ? Savez-vous combien de personnes sur cette planète veulent ma mort en ce moment ?

- Juste sur cette planète ?

- Je suis sérieux. Il y a pas moins de 154 personnes encore en vie qui attendent ma mort avec impatience. Certains me facilitent les choses en voulant m'éliminer plus vite mais les autres, ceux qui se cachent, ceux qui attendent leur heure, ceux-là sont les plus nombreux. Et enfin, il y a ceux qui pensent que le FBI finira par m'avoir et qui se partagent déjà mes affaires.

- Et Dembe, c'est votre ami, non ?

- Lui c'est différent. C'est mon frère, ou mon fils, ou mon filleul, peu importe. Il est avec moi sans l'avoir toujours été. Je lui ai payé ses études après l'avoir recueilli et il a choisi de travailler avec moi. J'étais sa seule famille.

Je me mis dans la même position que lui pour lui faire face.

- Un peu comme vous êtes la mienne aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, non.

La promptitude de sa réponse me fit sourire.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais. Je suis une femme magnifique et désirable.

- C'est ça. Et je vous prierais de ne plus l'oublier à l'avenir.

Il fallait que je sache. Tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas osé mais là…

- Vous me désirez, Red ?

- Lizzie !

- Quoi ?

- Nous sommes couchés sur le même lit. Cette question est donc malvenue.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir, non ?

- Pour en faire quoi ?

- Par curiosité.

- Elle est malsaine, votre curiosité.

- Alors ? Vous me désirez ou pas ?

Il abandonna la partie et s'allongea sur le dos sans me regarder.

- Red...

- ….

- Qui ne dit mot consent.

- Cela vous avance à quoi ?

- J'aimerais comprendre notre relation.

- Comprendre. Toujours comprendre. Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche ! Une relation se vit, Lizzie, elle ne se comprend pas. J'ai 53 ans et, bon sang, il y a encore des choses que je ne comprends pas et des tas que je refuse de comprendre. Comprendre c'est prendre avec. Vous voulez prendre avec ? Alors prenez-moi tel que je suis.

- Et je fais quoi de vous une fois que je vous ai pris ? Parce que si je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi ou de notre relation, je risque d'aller dans la mauvaise direction.

- La seule direction qui soit mauvaise c'est celle qui ne vous rendra pas heureuse. Après, vous avez le choix.

- Vous êtes bizarre, on vous l'a déjà dit ?

- Souvent, oui.

- Vous voulez mon bonheur mais j'ai l'impression que vous refusez d'y être mêlé.

- Je ne sais pas faire le bonheur des gens, Lizzie. Naomi, Jennifer en sont les preuves vivantes. Même vous…avant de me connaître, vous étiez rayonnante. Maintenant, on a du mal à vous faire rire et vos sourires sont rares.

- J'ai pourtant souri plusieurs fois depuis que vous êtes là. Et j'ai même ri.

- Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire depuis plus d'une heure. Et je vous en remercie. Mais ça ne résout rien.

- Oh, et je fais quoi selon vous ?

- Vous me changez les idées pour que j'évite de trop penser à Jennifer et à Jeff. Vous focalisez mon attention sur vous afin de me convaincre que je dois vous laisser prendre la place de ma fille auprès de ce malade.

- C'est vrai…mais j'aimerais aussi savoir où nous allons vous et moi. Je ne crois pas que nous soyons dans une relation de type père/fille ou alors c'est ambigu. Amis ? Eventuellement mais seulement si vous ne me désirez pas.

- Vous voudriez que nous soyons amis, Lizzie ?

Est-ce que je voulais ça ? Non.

- Non.

- Vous voyez ? Vous ne savez pas ce que vous attendez de moi non plus. Nous devrions dormir un peu.

- Vous restez ?

- Non, je vais y aller.

- J'aimerais que vous restiez.

- Lizzie…

- Red…ce que j'ai appris ce soir sur mon père me terrorise. Je n'en ai pas l'air comme ça mais j'ai peur de me souvenir de lui. Quand il a parlé de la chanson qu'il me chantait, j'ai compris que c'était lui et je n'ai pas aimé ça. Il fut un temps où j'aurais aimé que vous soyez mon père.

- Plus maintenant ?

- Non. Maintenant, j'ai seulement besoin de me sentir en sécurité et je sais que vous avez aussi besoin d'un peu de chaleur. Rien de plus. Vos bras et ma chaleur.

Je le vis réfléchir longuement.

- D'accord. Mais nous restons habillés. Je vous préviens ! Habillés et sur le lit.

- Marché conclu.

Il éteignit la lumière et m'offrit ses bras. Aussitôt je me collais à lui. J'adorais quand il me prenait dans ses bras. Je m'y sentais bien. Et il sentait très bon.

- Bonne nuit, Ray.

- Bonne nuit, Lizzie.

Je devais être épuisée car je me suis endormie au rythme de son cœur qui battait.

_(A suivre)_


	2. Chapter 2

Au petit matin, quand le réveil sonna, j'étais seule sur ce lit et Red avait eu la délicatesse de me couvrir d'un plaid avant de s'en aller. Me levant rapidement, je me préparais à partir au Bureau quand mon portable vibra.

- Bonjour Lizzie.

- Bonjour. Merci pour le plaid.

- De rien. Je suis parti vers 6h et j'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être froid. Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé. Vous êtes très confortable.

- Et vous avez les pieds froids.

- Vous connaissant, je suis certaine que vous les avez réchauffés.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher. Mais je ne vous dirai pas comment. Je vais au FBI, là. On s'y rejoint ?

- Je serai là dans un quart d'heure.

Avant que nos vies ne changent, nos voix avaient changé. Il y avait un peu plus d'intimité entre nous, un lien indéfinissable qui me faisait me sentir…bien. Il fallait qu'on trouve une autre solution. C'était impératif. Moi qui rêvais depuis des années de connaître mon père, je n'en avais plus tellement envie désormais. Rien que d'y penser, j'avais des sueurs froides dans le dos.

En arrivant au QG, je le vis en grande discussion avec Cooper. Je me dirigeais vers eux en saluant au passage Aram et Samar qui étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre. Il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-la.

- Bonjour agent Keen.

- Monsieur. Red.

- Lizzie, j'ai expliqué vaguement à Harold ce qu'il se passait.

- Vous en pensez quoi, monsieur ?

- Qu'il est hors de question de vous laisser approcher ce type. Je suis d'accord avec Reddington. On doit trouver autre chose.

- Des idées ?

- Pour l'instant, nous n'avons encore rien dit aux autres. Nous vous attendions car cette affaire vous implique tous les deux de façon personnelle.

Nous rejoignîmes donc Samar et Aram pour leur expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants.

- Vous n'avez toujours rien par rapport à la fille qui a été enlevée ?

- Non.

- Nous si.

Ils se tournèrent vers nous avec curiosité. Red prit la parole en premier, le visage fermé.

- La fille en question s'appelle Jennifer Reddington. Du moins était-ce son nom à la naissance. C'est ma fille.

- Oh…et vous savez qui l'a kidnappée ?

Red se tourna vers moi et je répondis à sa place.

- Mon père. Jeff…Red, il s'appelle Jeff comment ?

- Jeff Dempsey, le père biologique de l'agent Keen.

Aram nous regardait d'un drôle d'air, un mélange de stupéfaction et de compassion. Quant à Samar, elle était déjà en action, appelant ses contacts au MOSSAD. Il ne lui fallait pas beaucoup plus d'informations pour agir et c'était appréciable.

- Mes amis du Mossad souhaitent savoir ce qu'il veut.

- Il veut que l'on échange nos filles. Lizzie contre Jennifer.

- Savez-vous s'il est financièrement pourvu ?

- Aucune idée. Je ne sais rien sur lui depuis 28 ans. Mais je pense que vous pourrez trouver des infos sur Jefferson Dempsey en fouillant dans les dossiers de la CIA entre 1980 et 1986. Et voyez si vous pouvez trouver l'agenda complet de Newton Philipps, car il aurait parlé à Dempsey l'an dernier ou l'année d'avant.

Je me tournais vers lui.

- Newton Philipps ? N'était-ce pas votre majordome ?

- Si.

- Vous pensez que c'est lui dont mon père parlait hier soir ?

- J'en suis persuadé.

Il donna à Aram la liste complète de ses propres déplacements au cours des trois dernières années, faisant fi momentanément des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur sa liberté. Pour l'heure, je crois qu'il s'en moquait.

Tandis qu'Aram pianotait sur son clavier, Red me prit le bras et se pencha vers moi.

- Au fait, Lizzie, merci pour cette nuit.

- De rien. Et merci aussi à vous d'être resté. J'avais besoin de vous.

- Et moi de vous.

Nous avons échangé un sourire sans nous soucier des personnes présentes qui avaient entendu notre échange et qui, comme Samar ou Cooper, nous dévisageaient à présent avec intérêt.

- Il y a quelque chose que vous nous cachez, tous les deux ?

- A quel sujet, Harold ?

- Votre relation.

Je me mis à rougir comme une adolescente. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi ! Red ne répondit pas et me fit un clin d'œil. Il pouvait parfois être un sacré morpion !

- Vous avez besoin de Lizzie ici ?

- Non. Pas pour l'instant du moins. Pourquoi ?

- Elle et moi allons voir un ami.

- Saluez-le de ma part !

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

La main de Red sur mon bras se fit plus ferme et il m'entraîna avec lui vers la sortie. Une fois dans sa voiture, je saluais Dembé et regardais Red.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Voir quelqu'un qui devrait avoir accès à des informations que n'ont ni le MOSSAD, ni le FBI.

- Vous pensez qu'il peut nous aider ?

- Si quelqu'un le peut, c'est lui.

- Votre bras rallonge de jours en jours, on dirait.

- Je n'ai pas survécu toutes ces années sans avoir de protections suffisantes pour assurer mes arrières, Lizzie.

- Je m'en doutais bien. Red…je peux vous poser une question ?

- Laquelle ?

- Quels sont vos liens avec Cooper au juste ? J'ai l'impression que vous vous connaissez bien tous les deux.

- J'ai confiance en lui. C'est un homme bien.

- Et comment définissez-vous un homme bien ?

- Il sait prendre des initiatives, des décisions qui flirtent parfois avec la légalité et qui a un vrai sens de la justice, de la probité et des priorités.

- Jolie définition.

- Vous le verriez comment, vous ?

- Je rajouterais un mot : il est humain.

- Et comme tous les humains, il a ses forces et ses faiblesses.

- Oui.

Il me revint soudain en mémoire ce qu'il avait dit devant mes collègues. Je fronçais les sourcils et fis mine de le gronder.

- Et, pour la petite histoire, vous n'aviez pas à parler de la nuit dernière devant tout le monde.

Son sourire malicieux me désarma.

- Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de les faire jaser. Depuis le début, ils se demandent quelle est la vraie nature de notre relation. Là, ils apprennent le même jour que je ne suis pas votre père et que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. Avouez, c'était tentant.

Il n'avait pas tort.

- J'admets qu'alimenter les ragots est assez amusant.

- Vous voyez ? Ils vont y passer des semaines, là.

- Des mois ou des années, oui !

Il se rembrunit.

- A condition que vous ne rejoigniez pas votre père.

- On va trouver un autre moyen, Red.

- Je l'espère. Il ne nous reste que 38h.

- Je sais.

Dembé nous déposa à deux pas du Sénat. Je commençais à avoir une petite idée de qui nous allions rencontrer mais je n'en parlais pas à Red.

Cependant, mon sourire s'accentua en voyant la silhouette d'Alan Fitch se présenter devant nous.

- Ray, Liz.

- Alan.

- Monsieur.

- Comment allez-vous, Liz ? Pardon de ne pas vous avoir parlé plus tôt de votre père. Je pensais vraiment qu'il était mort, vous savez.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, monsieur.

Red nous regardait tour à tour.

- Vous deux, vous vous connaissez ?

- Vous ne le lui avez pas dit, Liz ?

- Je voulais lui faire la surprise.

- J'ai pris contact avec Liz quand ton ex-femme a été enlevée.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler, Alan !

- Quelle importance ? Aujourd'hui, vous avez tous les deux un plus gros problème à gérer, si j'ai bien compris.

- Tu peux nous aider ?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Liz, Ray vous a tout raconté ?

- Je crois que oui. Sauf évidemment votre implication dans tout ça. Mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie d'en savoir plus.

- Sage décision. Moins vous en savez et mieux vous vous porterez. Les coulisses internationales ne sont pas toujours les endroits les plus sûrs du monde. Ni les plus sains d'ailleurs.

- Les compromissions y sont plus fréquentes que les compromis.

- A parts égales je dirais, mais rien ne se fait jamais dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur.

- Et j'imagine que vous allez faire appel à ces coulisses internationales pour nous aider à débusquer Jeff Dempsey.

- En effet. Vous ne devez en aucun cas le laisser s'approcher de vous. Ce type est plus fou et malfaisant que nous tous réunis.

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir engagé à la CIA ?

- La guerre froide n'était pas encore terminée et l'Agence avait besoin de ses talents pour accomplir quelques basses besognes.

- Vous en faisiez partie ?

- Non. C'est une longue histoire sans grand intérêt. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de ne pas voir votre père. Il vous ferait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien.

- J'en suis consciente et Red m'a déjà fait la leçon cette nuit.

- Cette nuit ? Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, tous les deux ? Ray, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Alan, tu es sûr que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de savoir ce que nous faisons quand tu n'es pas là pour nous surveiller ?

- Je ne vous surveille pas. Je veille sur vous.

- Tu joues sur les mots.

- Tu protèges Liz de ceux qui veulent se servir d'elle pour t'atteindre. Liz te protège de ceux qui veulent se servir de toi pour m'atteindre. Et moi, je vous protège tous les deux de ceux qui pourraient parvenir à leurs fins.

- Sauf que tu n'avais pas vu venir Jeff Dempsey.

- Personne n'aurait pu, Ray. Bon, là, je dois y aller mais je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

- Merci Alan.

- Merci monsieur.

Il repartit et nous en avons fait de même. Une fois dans la voiture, Red se fâcha. Un peu.

- Que vous m'ayez caché Tom, je pouvais le comprendre. Mais Alan…Lizzie !

- J'ignorais qu'il était également votre source.

- C'est un malin. J'aurais du m'en douter ! Cela dit, il n'a pas tort dans sa démarche. C'est plutôt rationnel.

- Je trouve aussi.

- Je vous ramène au Bureau ou bien accepteriez-vous de déjeuner avec moi ?

- Restaurant ?

- Oui. Je connais un petit restaurant qui ne paye pas de mine mais leur cuisine est merveilleuse.

- C'est d'accord. Pour toutes les nourritures terrestres, j'ai tendance à vous faire la plus totale confiance. En général.

- Vous ai-je un jour fait manger ou boire quelque chose que vous n'ayez pas aimé ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Dembé, tu peux nous conduire Chez Patti ?

Dembé acquiesça dans un sourire.

Red n'avait pas menti. Je savourais avec envie un plat étrange, d'origine Basque d'après ce que m'avait dit mon guide gastronomique (il omit seulement de me dire où était le Pays Basque), avec de tous petits morceaux de viandes marinés dans une sauce aux piments. Il appelait ça de l'axoa. Et c'était accompagné de pommes de terre bouillies. Je me régalais. Pendant le repas, il me parla de ses voyages, des choses incroyables qu'il avait vues, des livres qu'il aimait lire, des films qu'il aimait voir et nous nous sommes peu à peu découvert quelques points communs. Ou du moins des centres d'intérêt communs. Comme lui, j'aimais la peinture et j'adorais flâner dans les galeries. Il me promit de m'emmener un jour à Paris pour visiter le Louvre. J'avais les yeux qui s'illuminaient à cette seule idée.

Il me ramena ensuite au Bureau et y demeura avec nous. Je sentais qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester seul. Et à dire vrai, je n'en avais pas davantage envie. Plusieurs fois j'avais senti son regard sur moi. Plusieurs fois, sa main s'était posée sur mon épaule ou mon bras. De légers contacts qui me prouvaient qu'il était là, avec moi.

Hélas, côté travail, nous n'avancions pas du tout. Les heures s'égrenaient trop vite à mon goût et nous n'avions toujours rien à nous mettre sous la dent en dehors d'une jonction possible entre mon père et Philipps à Hambourg en décembre 2012 puis une autre à Pekin 9 mois plus tard.

Red et moi commencions à trouver le temps long et à nous impatienter. Il passa un nombre incalculable de coups de fil…en vain. Rien. Personne ne savait rien. A croire que nous poursuivions un fantôme.

De guerre lasse, à 17h, je pris mon sac d'une main et Red de l'autre. Il fallait que je sorte de là.

- Lizzie ?

- Venez, ici, on ne sert à rien. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de fou.

- Vous venez de le faire en me tirant par la main en dehors du QG.

- Encore plus fou que de nourrir les ragots.

- Vous me faites peur.

Je ne lui répondis pas en me dirigeant vers la voiture où Dembé attendait.

- Dembé, cela ne vous ennuie pas si je prends ma voiture avec Red ? Vous pouvez nous suivre, si vous voulez.

- Pas de problème, agent Keen. Mais ne me semez pas !

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Nous avons besoin de vous en ce moment.

- Merci de vous en souvenir.

Red ne comprenait visiblement toujours pas ce que je faisais mais me suivit néanmoins à ma voiture et monta sur le siège passager. A l'avant. Il ne faisait jamais ça d'ordinaire.

- Vous allez profiter du paysage à l'avant d'une voiture.

- Il est différent de l'arrière ?

- Vous êtes plus près des événements.

- Et du pare-brise.

- Il y a un truc qui a été inventé, depuis quelques années, et qui s'appelle Airbag. C'est pratique en cas de choc car cela vous évite d'aller embrasser le pare-brise.

- Vraiment ?

- Red, il y a un endroit que j'aimerais vous montrer. Quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir ou que je n'ai pas le moral, c'est là-bas que je vais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me garais sur le parking de Roosevelt Island et me mis en marche, suivie de près par Red. Et de plus loin par Dembé.

- Je connais cette île, Lizzie.

- Et moi, je connais un endroit sur cette île où personne ne va jamais. Vous me faites confiance, non ?

- Je crois que oui. On a du réseau au moins ici ?

- Evidemment !

Je lui souris et le pris par la main. J'avais besoin de sentir sa main. Plus les contacts étaient fréquents et plus j'en avais besoin. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais c'était comme ça. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait me transmettre sa force peut-être. La force d'attendre sans exploser, de garder mon calme alors que j'avais envie de crier.

Nous avons atteint enfin mon refuge et il regarda l'endroit, puis ses chaussures avant de se décider à m'accompagner. J'enlevais ma parka et la déposais sur le sol avant de m'asseoir au bord de l'eau. Il en fit de même.

- Là, nous sommes au calme. On n'entend même plus les bruits de la ville. Parfois, un héron curieux passe me voir. Ici, je me sens…bien. Et avec vous à mes côtés, c'est parfait.

- Et en général, vous restez longtemps ?

- Tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle j'arrive et de mon état en arrivant. Cependant, je n'ai jamais vu personne s'aventurer jusqu'ici.

- C'est logique. C'est un parcours du combattant ! La boue, les arbres couchés, les ronces, cela a de quoi décourager les promeneurs.

- Désolée pour vos chaussures.

- J'en ai d'autres. Je vous l'ai dit : l'argent n'est qu'un moyen. J'en ai, je le dépense. Je n'en ai pas, j'en dépense moins. Je m'adapte. Et vous accompagner en ce lieu méritait bien le sacrifice d'une paire de chaussures.

- Qui valent mon salaire.

- Tout de même pas ! Ou alors, vous n'êtes pas assez payée.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'appuyais de plus en plus contre lui, nos épaules se touchant jusqu'à finalement se chevaucher. J'ignorais s'il avait compris ce besoin que j'avais de lui mais il fit ce que j'attendais et me prit dans ses bras.

- J'aime être dans vos bras, vous savez.

- J'avais cru remarquer, oui. Vous n'allez pas vous endormir, hein ?

- Non. Je veux seulement fermer les yeux, savourer votre présence réconfortante et écouter le silence. Vous croyez cela possible ?

- Si ça l'est, je vais faire comme vous.

Le silence se fit et nous avons fermé nos yeux. Sa main caressait doucement mon bras et la mienne tenait son genou.

Tout était absolument parfait jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone se mette à vibrer. Soupirant, je décrochais.

- Keen.

- Liz, on a quelque chose. Ray est avec vous ?

- Je vous le passe, si vous voulez.

- Non, mettez le haut-parleur.

Je m'exécutais tout en murmurant à Red : « C'est Alan Fitch ». Il continua à me tenir dans ses bras malgré tout.

- On vous écoute, monsieur.

- Dempsey a été repéré dans un hôtel de Vancouver, au Canada.

- Quand ?

- Hier. Avec une jeune femme correspondant au signalement de Jennifer.

- Elle allait bien ?

Il s'était raidi en disant cela.

- Elle était en vie, Ray.

- Je vois. Depuis hier, ils ont bougé ou pas ?

- On ne sait pas.

- D'accord. Liz et moi partons immédiatement. Tu peux nous envoyer les coordonnées exactes ?

- Je les transfère sur le portable de Liz.

- Merci. Alan, tu n'as rien d'autre ?

- Hélas non mais nous continuons les recherches, Ray, et je vous rappelle s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

Il raccrocha. Red m'aida à me relever et nous avons regagné la voiture au pas de charge et en silence. Toujours suivis par Dembé, nous sommes passés à mon motel déposer ma voiture (et accessoirement récupérer Hudson et un sac de voyage) puis nous avons pris le jet. Il était 19h 15, heure de Washington DC et, décalage horaire compris, nous serions à Vancouver pour 20h, heure locale.

A bord, on nous servit un dîner léger. Red n'était pas enclin à parler et je le comprenais. Pourtant, cela me faisait mal de le voir ainsi, lui qui était d'ordinaire si volubile était morne et son visage trahissait son désarroi. Aussi, ai-je respecté cela en me tenant face à lui et en lui prenant seulement les mains dans les miennes, sans rien dire. Juste lui dire que j'étais là pour lui comme il savait être là pour moi.

On dit souvent que les épreuves peuvent rapprocher les êtres. Rien n'était plus vrai en cet instant pour Red et moi. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches. Peut-être ne le serions-nous jamais plus mais là, pendant ces 48h que durait notre calvaire, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

En le regardant plus attentivement, je remarquais la courbe de son nez, ses lèvres bien dessinées et les poches sous ses yeux, témoins implacables du manque de sommeil ou d'un sommeil trop léger. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu droit à une nuit complète, sans cauchemar, sans réveil en sursaut ? Il était séduisant, à sa manière distinguée et désinvolte en même temps. J'aimais plus que tout sa voix. Ah sa voix… ! C'était sûrement son atout majeur bien que la sensualité qui émanait de lui en fut un autre de non négligeable. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas remarqué tout ça avant ce soir ? En moi-même, je connaissais la réponse : il était Raymond Reddington et je n'étais pas supposée le voir sous cet angle.

Seulement voilà…depuis la veille surtout, je me surprenais à le regarder et à aimer le faire. Je me surprenais à aimer sa présence près de moi, contre moi, à demander des contacts physiques même anodins et platoniques. Je l'appréciais de plus en plus, c'était certain. Je ne savais pas encore à quel titre mais je l'appréciais.

Alors, prise d'une subite envie de le lui montrer, je pris place près de lui et déposais un baiser léger sur sa joue. Il me regarda et me sourit. Puis sa main vint caresser ma joue. C'était doux, tendre et parfaitement innocent.

Un trou d'air me fit prendre appui sur mon voisin, sans me soucier de l'endroit de l'appui.

- Lizzie !

J'avais mis la main au mauvais endroit. Pile là où il ne fallait pas. Du moins pas avec lui et pas en ces circonstances.

Je rougis en retirant rapidement la main incongrue.

- Pardon, désolée…

Ma confusion augmenta en le voyant sourire franchement. Et plus je rougissais, plus il souriait.

- Vous vouliez la réponse à la question d'hier soir, Lizzie ?

- C'était un accident, Red ! Maudit trou d'air.

- Ce fut un plaisir.

- Red ! J'ai dit que je m'excusais.

- Je vous taquine.

- Oui ben…arrêtez. C'est gênant.

- Au moins, maintenant, vous avez la certitude que je suis bien un homme.

- Red…je vous préviens, si vous ne vous taisez pas…

- Quoi ? Vous allez me frapper ?

- Non, je vais m'asseoir plus loin avec Dembé jusqu'à notre arrivée.

Il éclata de rire. Puis, aussi vite qu'il était apparu son rire disparut. Si nous parvenions à retrouver Dempsey, ses jours, voire ses heures étaient comptés car Red ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Pour moi, c'était moins sûr. Il était mon père malgré tout. Aussi monstrueux soit-il, il était mon père. Et cela m'emplissait d'effroi et de tristesse.

_(A suivre...)_


	3. Chapter 3

La pluie nous accueillit à notre arrivée à Vancouver. Dembé prit la voiture mise à disposition pour monsieur Reddington et nous conduisit à l'hôtel Shangri-La où Red sortit les deux photos que nous possédions de Dempsey et de Jennifer, photos qu'Aram avaient retouchées pour faire vieillir les personnes de 29 ans pour l'un et de 21 ans pour l'autre. C'était approximatif mais c'était le mieux que nous avions. Le réceptionniste appela son supérieur.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

Red lui tendit les photos et je lui montrais mon badge en espérant qu'ici aussi, il suffirait à obtenir sa plus totale coopération.

- Reconnaissez-vous ces personnes ?

- Oui, en effet. Ils ont séjourné ici la nuit dernière mais sont partis en fin de matinée. La jeune femme semblait malade et j'avais proposé de faire venir un médecin mais monsieur Queen a refusé en disant qu'elle avait seulement une petite indigestion.

- Queen ?

- Il avait des papiers à ce nom, oui. Attendez, je vais vous chercher la copie que nous avons gardée en attendant l'archivage de cette nuit.

Il revint 2 minutes plus tard et nous tendit le dossier.

- Pouvons-nous garder cela ? Sachant que de toute façon, les papiers de cet homme sont faux et qu'il ne séjourna plus jamais ici.

- Oui, bien sûr. Fait-il l'objet d'une enquête fédérale américaine ?

- Oui. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose ?

- Eh bien…je crois que quand ils sont partis ce matin, elle a parlé d'aller visiter Bowen Island. Lui s'est fâché et il a parlé d'une cabane ou d'un gîte.

- Comment pouvons-nous nous rendre sur cette île ?

- A cette heure-ci, monsieur, je crains que cela soit impossible. Demain, si vous voulez, à partir de 7h, vous avez des ferrys et même une petite société d'hydravions qui peuvent vous y emmener.

- Dernière question : il vous reste une suite pour ce soir ?

- Je vais regarder.

Red avait pris les choses en main et semblait ne pas vouloir les lâcher. J'aurais pu vouloir dire quelque chose qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissée faire ou ne m'aurait pas écoutée.

- Nous avons une suite pour vous, si vous souhaitez.

- Nous la prenons.

- Je mets la chambre à quel nom ?

- Albert Chandler.

- Puis-je avoir votre Visa et une pièce d'identité, monsieur ?

Dembé tendit les documents au réceptionniste en chef qui en fit des copies avant de demander à un groom de s'occuper de nos bagages et d'Hudson.

La suite était splendide avec une vue imprenable sur toute la baie de Vancouver. Quand le groom nous laissa après un solide pourboire très conséquent, Red vint me retrouver près des baies vitrées.

- Si nous le retrouvons demain, je vais le tuer, Lizzie.

- Je sais.

- Je vais tuer votre père.

- Qui a tué ma mère et mon enfance aussi. Et qui ne mérite probablement pas de vivre. Red, ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas vous en empêcher.

- En êtes-vous certaine ? Une fois devant lui, n'aurez-vous pas envie de savoir et comprendre, une fois de plus ?

- On ne comprend jamais les psychopathes. Certains essayent de le faire et finissent broyés par les mécanismes de ces cerveaux qui ne fonctionnent pas comme tous les autres. Aucun animal ne tue pour le plaisir, sauf l'être humain qui a développé au fil des millénaires une intelligence destructrice. Si l'on plonge dedans, on perd notre humanité. C'était le sens de vos propos hier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il est votre père, Lizzie. Les liens du sang peuvent se révéler plus forts qu'on les suppose.

- Je sais que je ne pourrai pas le tuer moi-même de sang froid. Mais si je n'ai pas le choix, je le ferai. Pour vous protéger ou sauver votre fille. Red…entre vous et lui, ce sera forcément vous. N'en doutez pas.

- Merci.

Mon téléphone vibra de nouveau. C'était Cooper.

- Agent Keen, nous venons de recevoir un tee-shirt tâché de sang avec un petit mot « Une simple coupure sur le sein. Je suis maladroit. Dites à Ray que sa fille n'en gardera pas trop de cicatrices. C'est la preuve, Ray ! Signé : ton pire cauchemar. » Il a joint une vidéo pour prouver qu'il s'agit bien de ce qu'il avance. Je vous l'envoie ?

- Oui, s'il vous plait. Avez-vous déjà fait analyser le sang ?

- C'est en cours. Est-ce que Reddington nous entend ?

Ce dernier s'était rapproché de moi et semblait vouloir écouter ma conversation. Je mis le téléphone sur ma poitrine et lui expliquais la situation.

- Dempsey a envoyé un tee-shirt appartenant à Jennifer.

- Avec du sang, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Red…c'est en cours d'analyse mais il faut que vous sachiez que Jennifer va bien. Une simple petite coupure.

- Il lui a coupé quoi ?

- Vous ne voulez pas le savoir.

- Si. Lizzie…dites-moi.

Je lui tendis le téléphone. Il me prit par le bras et mit le téléphone entre nous afin que je puisse entendre leurs échanges.

- Ici Reddington.

- Red, c'est Cooper.

- Ma fille, que lui a-t-il fait, Harold ?

- Il dit qu'il a seulement fait une petite coupure sur son sein.

Je le vis serrer les poings et fermer son visage en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard avait changé. Il était devenu froid, sans humanité. C'était le regard du tueur.

- Demain, nous nous rendons sur Bowen Island où nous espérons le trouver.

- Bien. Vous avez besoin de renforts ?

- Pas du FBI, non.

- Je vois. Liz vient avec vous ?

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'en empêcher.

Il me regarda et son regard se réchauffa un peu.

On entendit au loin la voix d'Aram, puis celle d'un inconnu.

- Nous avons les résultats ADN. Red, c'est bien Jennifer.

- Il n'aurait pas menti sur ça. Il est trop fier du mauvais tour qu'il me joue. Restez sur la fréquence, Harold. Ca va bouger demain.

Sans me concerter, il coupa le téléphone, y composa le numéro d'Alan Fitch et mit le haut-parleur.

- Alan ?

- Tu ne devais jamais m'appeler, Ray !

- Une urgence. Demain, j'ai besoin de 3 unités minimum sur Bowen Island.

- Reconnaissance satellite ?

- Evidemment. Et comme toujours, discrétion absolue.

- Je fais le nécessaire.

- Tu peux aussi nous réserver à Liz, Dembé et moi un hydravion sous le nom d'Ed Thomas ? Départ à partir de 7h.

- Quelle couverture ?

- Ed Thomas, écologiste passionné vient sur l'île avec sa nouvelle amie pour lui apprendre à apprécier la nature. Pour Dembé, j'aimerais qu'il intègre une des unités mobiles.

- D'accord. Je te rappelle avant votre départ pour te donner des précisions.

J'avais l'impression de vivre une aventure de James bond. Même si James était quasiment chauve ou souffrait de calvitie et qu'il n'avait plus 30 ans. Son charme opérait quand même. A quoi bon le nier ? Je le suivais les yeux fermés depuis des mois parce que son charme opérait…sur moi. Qu'il eut été un criminel intellectuellement supérieur au commun des mortels ou un agent infiltré depuis plusieurs décennies ne changeait rien à ce que je ressentais. J'aimais qu'il me fasse passer pour son amie. Sa nouvelle amie. Et j'aimais plus que tout le sentir contre moi. Il me gardait là en dépit du silence instauré depuis la fin de nos communications téléphoniques. Son bras entourait mes épaules de façon si naturelle que je n'envisageais pas de m'éloigner.

Ce fut lui qui s'écarta. Il prit son sac de voyage et le déposa dans la chambre. La seule chambre de la suite. Ce qui me laissait le canapé. Quant à Dembé, il aurait la niche du chien ! Cette attitude me chagrinait un peu.

- Lizzie, je prends la chambre.

- J'ai remarqué. Et moi ?

- La chambre aussi.

- Red ?

- Venez voir avant de juger.

Je me dirigeais vers ladite chambre et vit qu'elle possédait 2 grands lits assez larges pour y dormir à 3.

- Rassurée ?

- Je n'étais pas spécialement inquiète mais plutôt déconcertée par votre attitude qui contrastait avec vos habitudes chevaleresques.

- N'oubliez jamais que je peux également me montrer cavalier.

- Pas avec moi.

- Vous croyez ?

- J'en suis sûre. Vous ne l'avez jamais été alors que je vous avais donné toutes les raisons pour ça. Avec moi, vous êtes chevaleresque et…

- Et quoi ?

- Insondable.

- N'avez-vous jamais pensé que vous vous empêchiez vous-même de me sonder ?

- Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ?

- Pour ne pas voir ce qui vous dérangeait. Preuve en est que vous avez longtemps voulu me voir comme un père.

- Selon vous, qu'est-ce qui me dérangerait tant que je puisse refuser de le voir ?

- Notre attachement actuel n'est pas le fruit d'une seule nuit sur le lit d'un motel, Lizzie.

- Il est la conséquence logique de ce qui nous lie dans cette affaire. Je ne veux pas vous perdre et vous ne voulez pas me perdre non plus. Cependant, d'un côté nous avons votre fille et de l'autre mon père. Entre, il y a nous. Un nous subtil qui n'a toujours vécu que sur un fil.

- Vous pensez que ce sont les événements actuels qui nous rapprochent ?

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Nous allons avoir deux heures pour le savoir. Dempsey va sans doute appeler vers 1h, histoire de nous déranger et de fanfaronner.

- Euh…s'il nous croit encore à DC, il va appeler dans 6 minutes.

- Il a prévu que nous n'y serions pas. Il va nous attendre sur l'île. Jamais personne n'a réussi à le trouver sauf hier ? Lizzie, réfléchissez…

- C'est un piège.

- Oui.

- Que faisons-nous en attendant son appel ?

- Nous pourrions dormir un peu ou du moins nous coucher et discuter.

- Encore ? Nous n'arrêtons pas de discuter, tous les deux. Nous avons plus parlé en 24h qu'en 17 mois !

- Et vous n'aimez pas ça ?

- Si, c'est très bien mais cela ne vous lasse pas ?

- Jamais. Discuter avec vous ne me lasse jamais.

Je lui offris un sourire tendre et filais sous la douche. A mon retour, il me regarda en baissant un peu la tête.

- Lizzie, vous dormez toujours dans cette tenue ?

Je suivis son regard et le vit s'attarder sur mes jambes.

- Quand je ne suis pas obligée de dormir sagement sur un lit aux côtés d'un homme, oui. Cela vous pose un problème ? Parce que si oui, je peux passer un pantalon.

- Non, non, c'est très bien. Ne changez surtout rien pour moi. Vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je reste en caleçon aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cette nuit, nous dormons séparément, Red. Faites comme d'habitude.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et il eut un sourire sensuel et coquin.

- Je dors nu, d'habitude.

S'il pensait que cela allait me perturber, il se trompait.

- Cela ne me gêne pas.

- D'accord. J'en prends note.

Il partit à son tour dans la salle de bains, me laissant seule avec mes réflexions. Red, nu ? Cela aurait du me choquer en temps normal. Voire m'indifférer. Pourtant, là, je me surpris moi-même à l'espérer. Sa façon de regarder mes jambes me rappelait ce rêve que j'avais fait, quelques mois plus tôt. Il les avait caressées des yeux et j'avais adoré cela. Je ne voulais surtout pas analyser ce qu'il se passait parce qu'en le faisant, j'allais rapidement comprendre que notre relation basculait lentement et sûrement vers quelque chose de moins platonique et innocent qu'avant. Mais notre relation avait-elle un jour été vraiment innocente ? Probablement pas. La seule différence c'est que je n'en avais jamais pris conscience. Depuis la veille, cela devenait pourtant de plus en plus évident. Il me plaisait. Beaucoup. Je m'allongeais dans le lit immense en me demandant ce qu'il m'arrivait. Jamais encore je n'avais eu de pensée de ce genre pour Red.

J'attrapais mon portable et regardais la vidéo que Cooper m'avait transférée. Red ne devait pas la voir, cela le briserait. C'était ignoble. Il n'y avait pas seulement la coupure mais ce qu'il faisait à Jennifer en plus. Cet homme était peut-être mon père biologique mais il n'avait rien d'un homme. On le voyait par contre toujours de dos. Je supprimais le fichier et fermais les yeux, le temps de me recomposer un visage impassible.

Quand Red m'apparut au sortir de la douche, j'ai vu qu'il avait quand même revêtu un caleçon et un tee-shirt ample. Cela lui conférait une autre allure, beaucoup plus jeune. Il gardait toutefois une certaine classe. J'étais persuadée que même totalement nu, cet homme restait élégant.

- Vous constaterez que j'ai préservé vos yeux d'un pathétique spectacle.

- Certains hommes sont beaux, même nus, vous savez.

- Ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Je ne suis pas beau, Lizzie. Et encore moins nu. Surtout vu de dos !

- Vos cicatrices ?

- Oui.

- J'aimerais les voir.

- Vous avez un goût bizarre pour la laideur.

- Red, vous n'êtes pas laid. Bien au contraire. Je trouve que vous avez toujours une grande élégance, de la classe, même en caleçon et tee-shirt. Cela tient sans doute de votre port de tête ou de votre voix à nulle autre pareille.

- Vous manquez de sommeil.

- Vous êtes séduisant, élégant et sensuel. Et, pour reprendre votre formule d'hier soir, même une femme aveugle vous verrait ainsi. Or, je ne suis pas aveugle.

- Je vous ai déjà dit combien vous étiez adorable quand vous cherchiez à me réconforter ? Ou à me cacher quelque chose de dérangeant, comme la vidéo que vous a envoyé Harold.

- Je l'ai supprimée.

- Vraiment ?

- Vous voulez vérifier ?

Je lui tendis mon portable.

- Non, je ne vais pas vérifier mais je me demande pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu me la montrer.

- Cela vous aurait fait plus de mal que de bien.

- Dites, c'est moi ou nous inversons nos rôles depuis hier ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous me protégez sans cesse que je ne peux pas vous rendre ce service de temps à autres. Notamment quand le besoin s'en fait sentir.

- Vous pensez être armée pour faire ça ?

- Selon vous, je le suis ?

Il me regarda intensément.

- Vous pouvez l'être, oui. Ou du moins avez-vous la capacité de me changer les idées. Mais, vous savez, je verrai cette vidéo tôt ou tard.

- Quand vous aurez récupéré Jennifer, on en reparlera. Pour l'instant, le plus important est de la sortir des pattes de ce malade qu'est mon père.

- Pouvez-vous au moins me dire si on le voit ?

- Il est toujours de dos.

- Donc, demain, il pourrait être n'importe qui, y compris le pilote de l'hydravion ou un simple ornithologue.

- Oui. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'ait pas trop changé en 28 ans.

Il éclata de rire.

- Lizzie, vous êtes parfois d'une grande naïveté. Il a pu se payer cet hôtel hier soir. Il a donc des moyens financiers conséquents qui ont également pu l'aider à disparaître et à se refaire un visage tout neuf.

- C'est vrai. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Vous avez pensé comme un agent du FBI. C'est rassurant. Car cela prouve qu'il vous reste une once d'humanité normale.

- Il vous en reste aussi.

- C'est vous qui me la rendez. Je pensais pourtant l'avoir perdue au fil du temps. Et puis, vous êtes entrée dans ma vie…

- C'est plutôt vous qui avez débarqué dans la mienne.

- Nos vies se sont télescopées. C'est mieux dit ainsi ?

- L'image est violente mais très bien choisie.

- Pourquoi violente ? Il y a des télescopages qui engendrent des moments plus doux.

- Lesquels ?

- Un homme percute une femme dans une rue. Il s'excuse et leurs regards se croisent. Ils se plaisent et ce qui commençait par une rencontre violente finit dans un lit.

Il me fit rire.

- Raymond Reddington, vous êtes un romantique !

- Absolument.

- Il va falloir le prouver maintenant.

- Comment ?

- Les fleurs, le dîner aux chandelles, le grand jeu, quoi !

- Avec vous ?

- Non, avec Hudson.

- Il mangera les fleurs aux chandelles ! Quel gâchis !

- Mais il vous aime beaucoup.

- C'est réciproque. Euh…on parle bien de votre chien et non de vous, là ?

- Des deux mon capitaine !

- Vous m'aimez beaucoup ?

- Je vous apprécie beaucoup, oui.

- Et si je veux que le verbe apprécier se transforme en verbe aimer, je vais devoir vous couvrir de fleurs et vous inviter à dîner aux chandelles. C'est ça ?

- Ne vous plaignez pas, je pourrais avoir des goûts de luxe et vous demander des bijoux, des voitures, un jet privé, une villa à Saint Barth, et un yacht à la Barbade.

- Que feriez-vous de ces babioles si vous m'avez moi ?

- Vous valez mieux que tout ça ?

- Largement !

Et il gonfla le torse pour me prouver ce qu'il avançait. Je me tordais de rire dans mon lit, ce qui semblait le ravir et le pousser à en rajouter.

- Admirez le spécimen dans toute sa splendeur ! 1m77 de muscles, presque pas de graisse et un champion du monde au lit.

Il en faisait trop et il le savait. Mais j'admirais ses efforts pour me faire rire et pour tenter d'oublier pendant un moment qu'il ne nous restait que 26h avant l'échéance et peut-être moins si notre excursion du lendemain s'avérait un échec. Aussi riais-je de plus belle.

- Tiens donc !

- Toutes les femmes en redemandent ! Elles m'épuisent !

- Que leur faites-vous de si spécial ?

- Ah ça, Lizzie, c'est un secret. Je ne le dévoile que dans la plus stricte intimité.

- Allez, soyez chic, dites-le moi !

- Non ! Pour le savoir, il faut emprunter la direction qui s'impose. Et pour l'instant, je pense que vous n'y songez pas.

Il était redevenu sérieux et moi aussi. Nous n'éviterions pas éternellement le sujet.

- J'y songe un peu pourtant. Aujourd'hui, j'y ai même songé plusieurs fois.

- Moi aussi. Lizzie…la réponse c'est oui.

- La réponse ?

Il me dévisagea avec insistance, faisant passer un message à travers ses yeux. Je compris. Il me désirait.

- Mais vous vous en doutiez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un peu. Ray, est-ce que cela doit nécessairement changer quelque chose entre nous ? Je veux dire…imaginons que cela soit pareil pour moi mais que cela me fasse très peur, vous comprendriez ?

- Oui. Et j'adore quand vous m'appelez Ray.

- Red me protège et Ray me désire.

Il sourit.

- Lequel des deux doit vous offrir des fleurs ?

- Red. Le dîner sera avec Ray.

- Vous n'êtes pas exigeante !

- J'ai deux hommes en un pour moi toute seule, autant en profiter !

- Ah parce qu'en plus vous voulez l'exclusivité ?

- C'est même la condition sine qua non.

- Je vais donc annuler tous mes prochains rendez-vous galants. J'espère au moins que vous en valez la peine.

Ce fut mon tour de le faire rire. Je retirais le drap et m'exposais à sa vue en me redressant.

- Admirez le spécimen ! 1m70 de courbes parfaites, pas un gramme en trop ni en moins et une championne du monde au lit.

Son regard me déshabilla littéralement.

- Pour les courbes, j'avoue, vous ne mentez pas. Ni pour les grammes. Quant à vos prouesses, ma jeune dame, il va me falloir des témoignages.

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas du libérer Tom !

Il retrouva soudain son sérieux.

- Vous pensez encore à lui ?

Je cessais également de rire.

- De temps en temps, oui. Mais je ne l'aime plus. C'est juste un souvenir.

- Tant mieux. Je suis plutôt possessif avec vous.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué !

- Vous savez que nous sommes en train de prendre une direction inédite dans notre relation, Lizzie ?

- Inédite mais pas mauvaise. Je tiens à vous, de plus en plus, et c'est assez logique, finalement. L'évolution s'accélère ces jours-ci parce que la situation s'y prête. Non ?

- Si, sûrement. En tout cas, j'aime bien cette nouvelle orientation. Je la trouve très prometteuse. Le seul ennui c'est…

Il s'assombrit. Je savais à quoi il pensait. Je posais ma main sur son bras.

- Si nous parvenons à libérer Jennifer demain, la question ne se posera pas.

- Mais si nous échouons…

- Nous n'échouerons pas.

- J'aimerais avoir votre confiance.

- 3 ou 4 unités de je ne sais où, Dembé et nous, en plus de l'assistance satellite, honnêtement, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. A moins qu'il ne soit plus un être vivant et là…attendez, je vais appeler S.O.S Fantômes. On pourrait avoir besoin d'eux.

Il me sourit de nouveau.

- Vous n'avez pas lu les derniers potins ?

- A leur sujet ?

- Oui. Ils ont pris leur retraite.

- C'est vrai que l'histoire avec Casper ne leur a pas rendu service. Quelle idée de capturer ce gentil fantôme !

- Lizzie…vous racontez n'importe quoi !

- Je sais. Mais c'est l'auteur qui m'y oblige quand elle veut seulement noircir des pages. Je crois qu'elle est un peu dingue.

- Pour citer Michel Audiard : _« __Mais moi, les dingues, je les soigne. Je vais lui faire une ordonnance, et une sévère… Je vais lui montrer qui c'est Red. Aux quatre coins de Bordeaux qu'on va la retrouver, éparpillée par petits bouts, façon Puzzle. Moi, quand on m'en fait trop, je correctionne plus : je dynamite, je disperse, je ventile ! »_

- Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez noté mais elle vient de vous faire citer son dialoguiste préféré. Je dis ça…je dis rien !

- Faisons comme si elle n'était pas là.

- D'accord. Où en étions-nous ?

- A nos perspectives d'avenir à court, moyen et long terme.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Minuit et demi.

- Il me reste donc une demi-heure pour vous demander un immense service et en profiter.

- Je vous écoute.

- Pourriez-vous vous allonger près de moi et me prendre dans vos bras ?

- Encore ? Dites donc, Lizzie, faudrait voir à ne pas abuser de mes largesses !

- Ray…s'il vous plait…

Je fis la moue.

- Vous êtes consciente, je l'espère, de nos petites tenues.

- Raison de plus.

- Lizzie, ce n'est pas raisonnable. J'ai envie de vous et…

- Et quoi ? Où est le mal ? Vous ne saurez pas vous tenir ?

- Je saurai résister mais me tenir, vous m'en demandez beaucoup.

- Pas de câlin alors ?

- Vous êtes vraiment pénible avec vos câlins ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un gros nounours ?

- Ben…un nounours, oui. Mais pas gros.

- Que penseraient mes ennemis s'ils vous entendaient me traiter de nounours, hein ? Sans oublier que je suis un nounours romantique ! Ils me riraient au nez ! Je n'aurais plus la moindre crédibilité dans mon rôle de méchant.

- Je vous promets de ne rien leur dire. Jamais. Même sous la torture.

Il sourit et glissa sous les draps avec moi. Là, il me prit dans ses bras.

- Voilà, vous êtes contente ?

- Vous êtes mon héros.

- Je sais. Mais au moindre mouvement suspect, je m'en vais dans mon lit.

- Je ne bouge plus.

Et je ne fis plus le moindre mouvement, me calant confortablement contre sa poitrine sans que nos jambes puissent se toucher.

- Lizzie…

- Moui…

- Je dois vous avouer quelque chose.

- Encore ?

- J'adore vous faire des câlins.

- Alors tout ce cinéma c'était juste pour vous faire désirer ?

- Tout à fait.

- Mission accomplie.

Je commençais à somnoler quand Dembé frappa à la porte.

- Raymond, c'est Dempsey au téléphone.

- Entre, Dembé.

Dembé entra et tendit le téléphone à Red.

- T'as un garde-du-corps en permanence avec toi, Ray ?

- Que veux-tu, Jeff ?

- Le FBI t'a transmis les résultats de l'ADN et la vidéo ?

- Pour l'ADN, oui. Pour la vidéo, ils l'ont trouvée tellement nulle et sans intérêt qu'ils l'ont détruite.

- Quel dommage ! Moi qui avais mis tous mes espoirs de carrière dans ce chef d'œuvre réalisé sans trucage. Tu n'as donc pas vu comment j'ai coupé le sein de ta fille ni ce que je lui ai fait ensuite.

Je pris le téléphone des mains de Red.

- Ca suffit maintenant !

- Liz chérie ! Tu vas bien ?

- Tu arrêtes immédiatement ton cinéma, Dempsey.

- On dit papa quand on s'adresse à son père.

- Oublie ça ! Jamais tu ne seras mon père. J'ai honte d'avoir le même sang que toi. Honte de ce que tu es.

- Cela ne sera pas toujours le cas, Liz. Demain soir, je te montrerai que tu es bien ma fille et que tu es comme moi.

- Demain soir, tu seras mort.

- Je vous attends demain matin sur l'île. Elle est vaste et je la connais par cœur. J'ai l'avantage du terrain.

- Et nous celui du nombre et des armes. Tu espères vraiment t'en tirer ? Mais, pauvre fou, tu n'as pas la moindre chance !

- J'ai la fille de Ray.

- Et lui il m'a. Lequel de vous deux tient le plus à sa fille selon toi ? Et contrairement à elle, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à t'abattre si tu lui fais du mal ou si tu t'en prends à Ray.

- Ben dis donc, que de passion ! Tu es amoureuse de ce vieillard, Liz ? Il t'a raconté son passé avec moi et ce que nous faisions ? Il t'a parlé de cette femme que j'ai violée parce qu'il en fut incapable ? J'espère à ce propos qu'il a fait des progrès.

- Tu es le niveau moins 100 de l'espèce humaine. Ta cruauté n'a d'égale que ta bêtise. Car il n'y a que les gens stupides qui se vantent de ce qu'ils vont faire comme si l'avenir leur appartenait. Je vais t'apprendre un truc sur ton avenir : il est derrière toi.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, je raccrochais. J'étais furieuse !

- Il va rappeler.

- Qu'il rappelle ! Dembé, vous pouvez ne pas décrocher ?

- Bien sûr, agent Keen. Seulement, vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Je n'en ai pas de meilleure. Il ne nous dira rien d'intéressant et l'écouter essayer de nous déstabiliser est au-dessus de mes forces.

Red fit un signe à Dembé qui nous laissa de nouveau seuls en refermant la porte. J'avais les larmes aux yeux de rage.

- Ce mec est fou furieux, Red !

- Oui. Calmez-vous maintenant. Ca va aller.

Il me serra plus fort contre lui et me caressa le bras puis les cheveux. Peu à peu, je retrouvais mon calme. Il releva mon menton pour que je le regarde.

- Ca va mieux ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de le fixer, comme pour m'imprégner de son visage. Ma main remonta d'elle-même vers lui et du bout des doigts, je caressais ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux. J'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse.

- Ray…

Il rouvrit les yeux et pencha la tête vers moi. Nos souffles se mêlèrent et il posa enfin sa bouche sur la mienne, l'effleura plusieurs fois de petits baisers et finit par jouer avec ma lèvre supérieure. C'en était trop pour moi. Je mis ma main derrière sa nuque et appuyais suffisamment dessus pour qu'il comprenne. Il comprit et m'embrassa cette fois pleinement. J'avais toujours imaginé que cet homme devait embrasser divinement. Mais j'étais encore au-dessous de la réalité. Tout n'était que sensualité et douceur, exactement ce dont j'avais le plus besoin en cet instant précis. Le baiser se poursuivit encore un peu sans que nos mains ne s'aventurent sur le corps de l'autre. L'heure n'était pas au déferlement de passion.

- J'ai toujours eu envie de faire ça.

- Quoi ?

- Vous embrasser. Enfin, sauf quand vous aviez 4 ans.

Je souris.

- Vos lèvres sont faites pour les baisers, Ray.

- Je vous accorde le droit d'en profiter quand vous le voudrez en ce cas. A partir de demain, vous pouvez faire de moi tout ce que vous voulez. Mais là, nous devons dormir. Chacun dans son lit.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Si vous restez là, je crains d'avoir encore envie de vos lèvres.

- Et moi donc !

Il sortit du lit et regagna le sien.

- Lizzie…demain, quoiqu'il advienne, nous restons ensemble vous et moi. Ok ?

- Ok.

- Bonne nuit Belle Lizzie.

- Bonne nuit mon héros.

Je le vis sourire encore une dernière fois avant qu'il éteigne la lumière. Je m'endormis curieusement assez bien compte tenu des récents événements.

_(A suivre)_


	4. Chapter 4

Alan Fitch nous appela à 6h30 quelques heures plus tard.

- Voici le plan, les enfants. Vous partez tous les deux en hydravion à 7h20. Le pilote est un membre de nos équipes. Dembé va se joindre à l'équipe mobile numéro 3 qui part dans 20 minutes. J'envoie un plan détaillé des lieux à Liz sur son portable. Dembé a le même. Vous devriez faire la jonction après deux kilomètres de marche. Vous aurez tous les mouvements en temps et en heure.

- A quoi devons-nous nous attendre sur place ?

- Deux équipes sont arrivées cette nuit par voie maritime. Selon les premiers éléments, Dempsey n'est pas seul. Il a un groupe d'hommes armés disséminés un peu partout dans l'île.

- Combien d'hommes de part et d'autre, Alan ?

- De notre côté, 37 en plus de vous deux. De l'autre, on peut estimer à une vingtaine.

- Tes hommes, ils sont sûrs ?

- Les meilleurs, Ray. Tu en connais d'ailleurs certains. Soit qu'ils t'aient traqué, soit qu'ils aient un jour collaboré avec toi.

- Black Ops ?

- Pour la plupart.

- Parfait. Mortensen en fait partie ?

- C'est lui que tu vas retrouver en arrivant.

- Super ! Ca, c'est la première bonne nouvelle depuis 2 jours !

- Tu sais qu'il est à la retraite ? Il a rempilé aujourd'hui juste pour toi.

- C'est le meilleur dans sa spécialité. Et il a aussi connu Jeff.

- Je sais, oui. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

- J'ai le droit de tuer ce salopard sans sommation ?

- Depuis quand demandes-tu la permission, Ray ?

- Depuis que Liz est ma conscience.

- Faites gaffe, tous les deux. Te perdre m'ennuierait beaucoup mais la perdre, elle, poserait d'autres problèmes.

- Tu sais qu'elle nous écoute, là ?

- Liz, pas de bêtise, hein ? Et quoi qu'il advienne, restez avec Ray. N'allez pas voir Dempsey.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, monsieur.

Ma réponse mi figue, mi raisin dut le satisfaire car il raccrocha.

Red me prit par la main en quittant l'hôtel et ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à l'amerrissage de l'hydravion.

Les choses sérieuses allaient maintenant commencer. Le chevalier servant se mua en guerrier aussitôt avions-nous mis le pied sur le sol de l'île. Mortensen lui fit une accolade virile et se courba en deux pour me saluer. J'allais rapidement apprendre que cet homme d'apparence joviale et rondouillarde avait un œil de lynx et une vitesse d'exécution dans ses tirs qui confinaient à la perfection. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir des commandos d'élite en action.

A peine avions-nous fait un kilomètre qu'un groupe de 3 hommes nous tira dessus. Red me prit dans ses bras, faisant de son corps un rempart pour empêcher que je sois touchée. Il n'allait pas survivre longtemps s'il s'obstinait à agir de la sorte ! Mortensen et les 5 hommes de son unité nettoyèrent le terrain en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à l'auteur pour le décrire. Rapide et sans bruit. Le summum de l'efficacité. Je profitais d'une accalmie pour prendre Red à part.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça toute la journée, Red.

- Quoi donc ?

- Vous savez de quoi je parle. Je suis souvent sous le feu d'ennemis et je sais gérer cela. J'ai beaucoup appris depuis un an. Ne vous sacrifiez pas pour moi. Vous mettre devant les balles ne les arrêtera pas.

- Mais elles ne vous atteindront pas.

- Si. En vous touchant, elles me toucheront. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Est-ce que c'est clair, Ray ?

- A ce point ?

- A ce point. Nous faisons équipe sur le terrain et je crois aussi dans la vie. Je ne supporterai pas de vous perdre maintenant. Faites-moi confiance car je sais gérer l'action. De plus, sans vouloir vous flatter, je dois vous dire que sans vous, ma vie serait insipide.

- Et sans vous, ma vie n'aurait plus de sens.

- Moralité : nous sommes des guerriers aujourd'hui pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Vous connaissez le boulot et moi aussi. Je suis l'agent Elisabeth Keen et vous êtes Raymond Reddington. Aujourd'hui, Ray et Lizzie doivent se faire oublier dans leur propre intérêt. Vous comprenez ?

- Je n'y peux rien, Lizzie. Mais, oui, je comprends. Evidemment que je comprends. Vous êtes plus sensée que je ne le suis.

- Vous êtes tourmenté par les sentiments. On ne fait jamais rien de sensé dans pareil cas. C'est pourquoi je vous demande d'oublier qui je suis pour vous. Pensez à Jennifer avant tout. Soyez le guerrier, pas le chevalier.

- Vous en ferez de même ?

- Je vais essayer.

Nous avons continué à avancer jusqu'au moment où nous avons retrouvé Dembé accompagné de 6 autres hommes.

- Dembé ! Tout va bien ?

- Nous avons perdu un homme dans l'histoire mais je vais bien. Et vous deux, ça va aussi ?

- Nous sommes avec Mortensen. Tout va forcément bien.

Dembé se tourna vers le sus-nommé. Quand il le vit, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

- Je te croyais devenu fermier, Morty ?

- Justement, Dembé ! Je viens ici pour faire du jardinage. Il y a de méchantes vermines en ce jardin, tu ne crois pas ?

- Nous en avons éliminé 5 de notre côté. Et toi ?

- Seulement 3. Petit score, je sais.

- Des survivants ?

- Aucun. Tu me connais, non ?

- Raymond, tu sais où nous en sommes ?

- Si nous faisions une partie de paint-ball amical, nous serions très largement en avance au score. Selon les dernières informations de Radio BO, 15 hommes de l'équipe adverse ne sont plus en état de nuire. Nous en avons perdu 3.

- Notre avantage s'accroit donc.

- Morty, tu crois vraiment que Jeff n'avait pas prévu ça ?

- Non. Je m'attends au pire quand nous l'aurons trouvé.

- Moi aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'il a employé des hommes pour servir de leurres. De chair à canon. Pour nous occuper pendant qu'il préparait le feu d'artifice. Et cela ne me plait pas. J'aurais préféré moins de résistance au départ. Là, cela parait trop…facile.

La suite lui donna raison. Nous avions parcouru plus de 8 kms sur l'île quand des tirs de roquettes stoppèrent notre progression. 6 hommes furent touchés, dont 2 mortellement. Par chance, Red, Dembé, Mortensen et moi étions en queue de convoi. Nous nous sommes mis à l'abri comme nous le pouvions et avons attendu. Un signe de vie. Quelque chose qui nous contraigne à bouger. J'entendais les gémissements des hommes blessés mais je ne pouvais pas aller les aider. Je le savais et Red, près de moi, m'en aurait empêché. Sa main sur mon bras me témoignait sans cesse de son attention en dépit de tout.

Je parlais tout bas.

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces hommes mourir, Red.

- Et nous ne le ferons pas. Mais il est hors de question de rajouter nos noms à la liste. On attend d'abord les informations sur l'origine des roquettes. Une unité arrive à revers. On doit attendre, agent Keen. Même si ça fait mal.

On entendit rapidement des tirs, des cris et un « Ok. Zone dégagée » dans nos oreillettes. Je ne calculais plus et, suivie comme mon ombre par Red, je vins auprès des blessés. Il s'occupa de certains pendant que j'appelais via mon micro une assistance médicale. On se serait cru dans une scène de guerre normale. Enfin, si la guerre était normale. Avec un rictus ironique, je pensais à ces films que j'adorais où les secours médicaux étaient toujours à proximité. Sauf que là, nous étions dans la vraie vie. Et que ces hommes allaient y rester sans aide rapide. Or, au vu de notre situation géographique, aucun hélicoptère ne pouvait se poser dans un rayon de 2 kms. Ce qui supposait de facto de longues minutes de marche à découvert et autant pour le retour.

- Ray, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute Morty.

- Sur un des tireurs de roquettes, il y avait un mot à ton intention.

- Il dit quoi ?

Il lui tendit un morceau de papier. Je le lus en même temps que lui.

- « Premier rideau franchi ? Bien joué. J'ai toujours ta fille. Tu atteindras le dernier rideau dans combien de temps avant que je n'en fasse ma chose ? Tu connais le syndrome de Stockholm, Ray. Ben moi, je le vis. Allez, à plus tard. On se retrouve au Lodge pour dîner ! ».

Red eut la réaction appropriée. Il ne se ressemblait plus et tempêta.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait au moins de quoi il parle avec ce Lodge ?

- Il y a plusieurs cabanes sur l'île, monsieur.

- Toutes ont-elles été visitées ?

- Il n'en reste plus qu'une.

Une retransmission dans nos oreillettes interrompit l'échange peu courtois entre ce soldat et Red.

- Unité 1 en faction devant le point 9C. 6 hommes repérés. Suspect à l'intérieur avec otage. Visuel confirmé sur otage mais suspect protégé. Pas d'angle de tir. Je répète, pas d'angle de tir.

- Roger Unité 1. On vous rejoint.

Voir Red se muer en chef de commando était quelque chose ! En moins de 10 minutes, il n'était plus un criminel recherché mais un membre à part entière des Forces Spéciales Américaines, sous quelque acronyme que cela soit. Il était…dans son élément. Je le vis parler aux hommes comme je ne l'avais jamais vu parler à personne en dehors de moi. Red n'était pas un criminel ordinaire. Il était un des leurs. Un de ces militaires que l'on doit cacher et qui maintiennent un certain ordre mondial en fonction des missions. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que cela me fut une révélation tant j'inclinais depuis longtemps vers cette option mais là, je le voyais de mes yeux et j'en eus la certitude. Red n'avait jamais perdu Ray de vue. Il n'aurait jamais pu être comme Jeff Dempsey. Plus je l'observais en action et plus j'avais de l'admiration pour lui. Je l'aimais. Ce constat brutal explosa dans mon esprit quand il prit ma main pour m'obliger à quitter le champ de bataille. J'étais amoureuse de Red. De façon absolue et réfléchie.

Aussi le suivis-je partout où sa main me menait. Nos avancées étaient émaillées d'embuscades diverses et vite contournées ou annihilées. Mais cela nous faisait perdre du temps.

Quand de nouveaux tirs de roquettes se firent entendre, j'ai su que nous étions arrivés. Il était 17h37 et la luminosité commençait à diminuer. Comme le compte à rebours. Dempsey avait tout prévu. Depuis le début, il avait calculé le temps qu'il nous faudrait à remonter sa piste et à accéder à ce qu'il appelait le Lodge. S'il avait bien planifié l'ensemble, cela voulait aussi dire que nous resterions là pendant des heures et que beaucoup d'hommes allaient mourir. Je ne pouvais l'accepter. Nous étions allongés à même le sol à une dizaine de mètres de la maison.

- Red, on doit parler.

- Du calcul qu'il a fait ?

- Oui. Je refuse que des hommes soient tués pour rien. Il sait le temps qu'il nous a fallu pour parvenir ici.

- Selon vous, on doit s'attendre à quoi maintenant ?

- Des zones piégées. Dites aux hommes de rester loin. Je ne serais pas surprise de découvrir des mines tout autour du Lodge.

- Moi non plus. Mais les hommes le savent aussi. Lizzie…certains mourront encore ce soir à cause de Dempsey. Mais tous savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. Les démineurs sont déjà à pied d'œuvre.

- Il l'a prévu, ça !

- Probablement.

Si Dempsey était bel et bien mon père et que tout ça n'avait pour seul but que de me retrouver, j'avais les cartes en main. Il fallait seulement que j'en persuade Red.

- Il y a une chose que nous pouvons faire. Une seule. Et la seule qu'il n'aurait pas pu prévoir.

- Laquelle ?

- Que j'aille le rejoindre de façon volontaire.

- Non.

Je savais ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il le dise. Pourtant, j'avais raison. C'était la seule chance que nous ayons d'en finir sans trop de dommages collatéraux.

- Red, je dois le faire.

- Non.

- Réfléchissez un peu, bon sang ! Nous allons rester là pendant combien d'heures à voir des innocents mourir ou être blessés ? Il a prévu cela. Il a sans doute aussi prévu que nous serions ralentis par les secours. Je dois lui proposer une solution qu'il n'avait pas envisagée. Surtout depuis hier soir. Je dois y aller. Et si vous étiez lucide, vous le sauriez aussi.

- Je suis parfaitement lucide et je refuse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois vous éviter tout contact avec lui.

- Je sais ce que je fais, Ray.

- Non, vous l'ignorez. Vous ne savez pas où vous allez. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de qui vous allez rencontrer. Pour l'instant, vous ne voyez que les faits actuels sans voir ce qu'ils cachent.

- Je sais qui est mon père. Il est comme moi. Alors je vais agir comme lui.

- Ne faites pas ça.

- Je ne me perdrai pas, je vous le promets. Laissez-moi seulement vous aider à sortir de l'impasse. A sauver Jennifer. A vous sauver.

- Lizzie, je ne veux pas.

Son obstination commençait à m'agacer. Bien que je la comprenne, je devais y mettre fin. Je me rapprochais plus près de lui et, oubliant le lieu et les personnes qui étaient avec nous, je l'embrassais. Il me rendit mon baiser mais se détacha rapidement.

- Non, Lizzie. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Je ne te le laisserai pas. Je vais le faire parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est le seul qui soit raisonnable.

Je me relevais et offrais ma silhouette comme cible. La main de Red me retint et voulut m'obliger à me rallonger.

- J'y vais, Ray.

- Lizzie, non !

- Je t'aime.

Et, sur un dernier regard vers lui, je m'avançais vers la maison. Personne ne tira sur moi. Les rafales fusaient en direction de Red mais jamais de moi. Je vis rapidement que les derniers hommes de Dempsey étaient morts. Il n'y avait donc désormais plus que lui.

J'entrais dans la maison.

Ce que je vis en premier me glaça d'effroi. Jennifer Reddington était en vie, certes, mais semblait prostrée et souffrait visiblement de multiples blessures. Assise sur une chaise, les mains et les pieds liés, elle n'était qu'un pantin désarticulé et sans âme. Puis je LE vis. Affreux fut ma première pensée. Son visage semblé figé dans de l'argile. Quoique non, à bien y regarder, cela ressemblait davantage à de la bougie. Comme de la cire de paraffine qui aurait fondu et qui, faute d'exposition à la chaleur, aurait cessé de fondre. Son visage était…semblable aux poupées de cire de mon enfance. Pourtant, quand il eut prit conscience de ma présence, ses yeux s'animèrent et des rides apparurent.

- Liz…enfin tu es venue. Tu es devenue si belle, mon enfant.

- Evite de parler, tu vas faire sauter les agrafes.

- Tu veux la sauver ? Tu veux sauver ces pauvres types là-bas dehors ? Pour quoi, Liz ? Pourquoi ferais-tu tout ça ?

- Je ne suis pas toi.

- Non, tu es pire. Toi, tu as encore des sentiments humains qui te rattachent à ces gens qui ne te sont pourtant rien. Tu pars du principe que toute vie humaine vaut la peine d'être sauvée parce que ton père d'adoption a fait les choses ainsi et t'a formatée à l'image de ce monde hypocrite.

- Toutes les vies humaines en valent la peine. Sauf la tienne.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que ma vie n'est plus humaine. Pas au sens général du terme. Cependant, tu crois que ton badge te protège de ce que tu es ? Tu crois que Ray te rendra meilleure ? Regarde les choses en face, Liz. Tu es venue à moi parce que ces questions te hantent. Je suis ton père et tu auras beau le nier autant que tu le voudras, le sang qui coule en toi est le mien.

- Et celui de ma mère. Tu te souviens d'elle ?

- Vaguement. Je me souviens d'une femme belle mais effacée, sans caractère, qui me laissait la frapper et faire d'elle ce que je voulais parce qu'elle avait peur de moi. Tu parles d'une femme ! Celles que je violais avaient plus de combattivité.

- Tu la violais aussi ?

- A ton avis ? Tu es le fruit de l'amour ou pas ?

- Sûrement pas, non. Maintenant, tu vas relâcher Jennifer.

- Regarde-la. Tu crois qu'elle veut partir ?

- Que lui as-tu fait ?

- Ce que te fait Ray…en mieux.

- Il va te tuer.

- Ou pas. Si tu es avec moi, il ne fera rien. Et comme je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir, il perd.

- Pour la dernière fois, Dempsey, relâche Jennifer.

- Si non quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Liz, allons…tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour ça.

J'ai du voir rouge à un moment donné. Sans doute à cause de l'apathie de Jennifer en imaginant ce qu'il lui avait fait depuis 3 jours. Possible aussi que j'ai eu peur de passer plus de temps en sa compagnie et de me perdre dans les méandres de son cerveau malade. Toujours est-il que j'ai tempéré un court moment, pour lui donner une chance et m'en donner une aussi. Comment ? Je ne sais pas. Je voulais le tuer mais pas sans raison. Il fallait qu'il me donne une opportunité. Quelque chose à écrire sur mon rapport de mission autre que « je l'ai tué parce que c'était un monstre ». Si j'avais agi d'instinct, mes semaines suivantes auraient été occupées chez le psychiatre du FBI. Non merci ! Je fulminais intérieurement mais je devais montrer le plus grand calme extérieurement.

- Je ne peux pas te tuer de sang froid et tu le sais.

- Ray ne doit pas aimer ça.

- Il le comprend. Qu'il aime ou pas n'est pas la question. Le marché était que tu libérais sa fille si je venais. Je suis venue seule et de mon plein gré.

- Tu me prends pour un con, Liz ?

- Attends, je réfléchis…tu en as tout l'air.

- De qui crois-tu tenir ton intelligence ? De ta mère ?

Il éclata d'un rire malsain.

- D'elle j'ai au moins un cœur.

- Et de moi tout le reste. Y compris la cicatrice sur ta main. Ray t'a raconté ? C'était chaud.

- Il m'a tout dit, oui. Et la chaleur a déformé ton visage. A moins que tu n'aies toujours eu cette tête de marionnette.

- A toi de le dire, Liz. A quoi ressemblais-je dans tes souvenirs ?

- A rien. Je ne me souviens de rien.

- Tu mens.

Je le regardais avec plus d'attention et, soudain, des images me revinrent. Il était différent mais ses yeux étaient les mêmes. Des yeux froids.

- Je me souviens du feu, et c'est tout.

- Tu te souviens parfaitement de moi. Tu refuses juste de me le dire. Mais ça viendra. A cause de Ray, j'ai perdu 28 ans avec toi. J'espère passer les 28 prochaines années à te connaître.

- Tu n'en auras pas l'opportunité si tu ne libères pas Jennifer de suite. Je vais compter jusqu'à 10. Après…

- Après rien.

Il planta son regard dans le mien pour mieux jauger de ma détermination et sans doute satisfait de ce qu'il y vit, il se mit à rire.

- Il faut que je t'apprenne à jouer au Poker, Liz !

- Tu sais jouer aux échecs ? 5…

Quand j'ai eu fini de compter, il ne comprit visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait. J'avais appuyé sur la détente et je fis mouche d'une balle dans le cœur. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes à vivre. A peine.

- Echec et mat ! Tu n'aurais pas du parier sur moi, PAPA ! Je te souhaite un bon séjour en enfer.

Il ne prononça pas un mot et mourut les yeux ouverts. Je ne me posais pas la question de savoir qui je venais de tuer et libérais Jennifer. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, je fus rejointe par tellement de monde que je n'y faisais plus attention. Le seul que je voyais c'était Red. Red qui ne s'occupait plus de moi. Red qui entourait sa fille de tout son amour. Je vins poser ma main sur son épaule et il consentit enfin à me jeter un coup d'œil. Froid.

- Merci, agent Keen.

- Red…

- Je vais m'occuper de ma fille maintenant, si vous le voulez bien.

- Je…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de parler et enroula Jennifer autour de lui afin de l'emmener dans l'hélicoptère de secours.

J'aurais voulu le retenir de force, l'obliger à me regarder encore, mais je savais que c'était peine perdue. Il m'en voulait de lui avoir fait ça. Alors que tout le monde me félicitait, j'ai vu l'hélicoptère décoller avec Red et Jennifer à son bord. Ensuite…je ne sais plus. La paperasse, le retour à Washington en avion de ligne, les larmes et le manque de lui.

J'avais tué mon père et mon seul regret c'était Red.

Deux jours passèrent sans qu'il n'accepte de recevoir mes appels. Je m'informais de la santé de Jennifer plusieurs fois par jour et j'appris qu'elle allait s'en remettre. Que ce serait long mais qu'elle irait mieux…un jour. Avec de l'aide. Celle de son père serait précieuse si elle l'acceptait. Je comprenais tout ça mais il me manquait. Terriblement. Je n'étais pas jalouse de sa fille…seulement, j'aurais aimé qu'il se souvienne de mon existence. Un peu. Juste un peu.

Au soir du second jour, il débarqua à l'improviste à mon motel. Je le fis entrer. Il ne prononça pas un mot en arrivant et ne me regarda pas non plus.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il posa son chapeau et son manteau et consentit enfin à me regarder.

- Elle va mieux mais ne veut plus me voir. Vous êtes satisfaite, agent Keen ?

- Non.

- Pourtant, vous devriez. Vous avez sauvé tout le monde et vous me récupérez pour vous toute seule ! Sans oublier que vous avez tué votre père. La cerise sur le gâteau ! C'est un joli strike !

- Je ne voulais pas tout ça.

- Bien sûr que si !

- J'aurais du faire quoi, Red ? Attendre ? Attendre que des hommes se fassent tuer pour en arriver tôt ou tard à la même situation ? Il fallait agir vite afin de le surprendre et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Et cela vous a permis aussi de voir de vos propres yeux qui était ce père dont vous cherchiez depuis longtemps la trace dans vos souvenirs, hein ?

- J'en ai gagné des cauchemars supplémentaires. Mais je ne regrette pas cela.

Il sembla soudain fatigué. Comme s'il avait lutté depuis des années et que, le combat cessant, il n'avait plus la moindre force en lui. Il prit place sur le rebord de mon lit, comme 4 jours auparavant. Tant de choses avaient changé en 4 jours.

- Je vous en veux, Lizzie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je devenais fou à l'extérieur pendant que vous étiez avec lui. Je savais ce qu'il se passait dedans et si Mortensen et Dembé ne m'avaient pas retenu, je serais entré à mon tour.

- Et il vous aurait tiré comme un lapin.

Je vins m'asseoir près de lui et pris sa main.

- Tu me manques, Ray.

- Toi aussi.

Il se tourna vers moi et prit ma bouche. Sans nous en rendre vraiment compte, nous glissions peu à peu en position horizontale. Après une multitude de baisers plus ou moins sages, il passa une main sous mon chemisier.

- Pensais-tu ce que tu m'as dit avant de partir le rejoindre ?

- Oui.

- Tu le redirais ce soir ?

- Je t'aime, Ray. Et je peux le redire autant de fois que tu le voudras. Je t'aime, je te veux, je te désire.

- Je t'aime aussi, Lizzie. A en crever.

Il se tut et sa main finit par découvrir mon corps tout entier. Ou ses mains, devrais-je dire. Entre deux baisers passionnés, nous nous sommes donnés l'un à l'autre, dans tous les sens du terme. J'ai découvert ses cicatrices, les ai embrassées et chéries tout comme j'ai aimé chaque parcelle de son corps. Il fut doux, patient et voluptueux à la fois. Le meilleur amant que j'avais jamais eu au cours de ma jeune existence.

Je l'aimais et je savais pourquoi. Il était…mon autre moi.

_FIN._


End file.
